


Just for today.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mothers Day, Mothers day special, Parents Are Dead, Special, The Past, back in time, references to death, visiting a grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Happy Mothers day. Undyne decides to visit her parents graves for Mothers day though her visit gets interrupted by something unexpected. Now Undyne and the skeleton brothers decide to go on a mission that they must not be spotted on if they succeed. However that might be a challenge with what they are trying to do. Just for this one special day.
Kudos: 11





	Just for today.

Undyne sighs heavily as she stands before two piles of rocks. She stares at them for a good long while. "Huh. Even with all that time underground this place hasn't changed at all. It's exactly how I remembered it." She blinks trying to push some tears away. "Oh. I thought I'd come here on this special day." She looks to the pile on her right. "Happy Mother's Day." She places a hand on one of the rocks and she can't help a tear that drips down her cheek. "And it's all thanks to Frisk that I can finally visit you. She broke the barrier. Monsters are free and on the surface." She pauses as her words are only met with silence. She finds a few more tear drip down her cheeks at the silence. "If only I could hear your voices again." She closes her eyes doing her best to remember what they sounded like.

Everything is interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig and footsteps.

Undynes eyes snap open and she jumps to her feet. She looks around herself to locate the source of the noise. She spots a figure walking through the trees who might not have spotted her.

Undyne summons a spear into one of her hands, and she stealthily moves towards the figure. She charges and manages to grab said figure. She puts the spear towards the figure.

"Whoa there!" 

Undyne suddenly finds herself surrounded by bone attacks. "Sans?!"

"Undyne!? What's gotten into you!?" Sans lets his bone attacks vanish as Undynes spear does too. 

Undyne puts Sans down knowing that he is no threat to her. "You just surprised me that's all." She informs him.

Sans turns to face her taking a step or two back. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize you were over here." 

"By the way what are you doing over here?" Undyne slightly tilts her head as she wonders what purpose Sans has to be out here. She doesn't see him as someone to randomly wander around an area like this. 

The two of them are surrounded by wilderness after all. 

Undyne finds that a thought occurs to her. She wonders if Sans is trying to escape something going on. She just isn't sure what exactly. Her closest guess is something to do with the fact that today is Mother's Day. She doesn't remember seeing either of the two with a parent since she was a kid. She realizes that even then she doesn't really remember the twos parents; it's been so long. She also supposes that maybe he's looking for the spot where one or both of his parents died. She brings her focus back to Sans as he speaks his response to her inquiry. 

"I'm here to find a certain spot." Sans informs her and Undynes heartaches realizing that she might be right.

"Are you looking for the spot where your parents were killed?" Undyne presses a little hoping that the other will answer. She is aware that Sans can hide things as it is well known. 

"Actually no. Our mother died in battle of the war. She was a soldier. We didn't even get her dust. We never knew where exactly she fell. Her dust disappeared in the wind." Sans tells her referring to both himself and Papyrus as he explains. "Our father was taken from us when one of his experiments failed. Which caused him to be taken out of existence."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Undynes ear fins drop upon hearing what had happened. "I'm actually out here because my parents died when rocks fell. When they were trying to get me safely in the underground with the others. My father was a soldier too." She suddenly feels lucky that she knows where she can go to see her parents. She can't imagine not knowing where to go. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sans apologizes and Undyne realizes something.

"You said you were looking for a certain spot." 

"Yeah." Sans slightly glances away. "Me and Papyrus wanted to find a spot right by the mountain. A spot to make a little memorial for our parents. Our mother died outside of the mountain, and our father inside of the underground. So we thought a place right outside the mountain would be a good spot." 

"That makes sense." Undyne nods as it really does make sense to do that here. "Is it just you out here?"

"No. Papyrus further down that way looking over." Sans points to a direction away from where Undyne was visiting her parents. 

"Oh." Undyne can't see Papyrus from here though she trusts what Sans is saying. "I didn't even notice either of you two being here." 

"It's okay. We didn't realize you were here." Sans puts his hand back into his hoodie pocket. He also shrugs lightly in response. "So I guess were all in the same boat there. Having no clue until we rattle our bones surprising each other."

"You never change do you?" Undyne sighs softly with a light shake of her head. "Well. Anyways. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you remember what your parents looked like or sounded like?" Undyne finds that her question makes Sans pause for a moment. She wonders if he is trying to remember to see if he actually does or not. 

"Kind of. There's parts I remember. Though there's also parts I don't remember or are fuzzy. Papyrus likes to ask questions about them. He actually remembers less than I do." Sans admits to Undyne who listens to what he has to say. 

"It's the same with me. There's parts I remember and others are fuzzy or gone. It's just been so long." Undyne pauses when Sans hums thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"There is a machine that I made awhile back. I just decided to not use it due to some... unforeseen circumstances." Sans almost shudders as he remembers Floweys first reset, before Frisk managed to absorb his ability when she fell underground. He is sure that her going past the magical barrier, with Flowey close by, caused this to happen. He knows magic can react in ways you might not expect. He lightly shrugs it off. "Anyways I guess today is a special day. So maybe just for today we can use it."

"What exactly does this machine do?" Undyne tilts her head in curiosity at what she is hearing. 

"It can go back in time." Sans tells her looking at her face as she stops tilting her head. His eyes meet her one visible eye. "We can use it to go back just for today. The machine is underground." 

For a few moments Undyne considers the offer presented in front of her. Though it doesn't take any longer than that for her to decide. "Okay. I'm in." She is excited at the chance to see her parents again. She understands that it's only be for one day. It's enough for her. 

"Great. We can get Papyrus and head down there. No way we're leaving him out of this." Sans places a hand on her arm and before Undyne knows it they've teleported.

Undyne stumbles a little as she feels a bit disoriented from the sudden teleportation.

"Sans! You should really make sure that anyone you teleport with knows you're teleporting!" Papyrus slightly lectures his brother upon seeing Undyne stumble. 

"It's okay I'm fine." Undyne does her best to stand straight. "Now that we've found you we can head to the underground."

"The underground? Wait what's going on?" Papyrus looks from Sans to Undyne in confusion so Sans speaks up. His attention turns back to his brother at that point.

"Well it's a trip that we're only going to do once." Sans informs Papyrus. "We're going to go back in time and see both of our parents again." 

Papyrus lights up at the suggestion. "You mean it? I could learn so much more about them!"

"Yes. However we'll probably have to watch from a distance. Interfering with the past will change the future." Sans warns them and glances to one to the other. He is sure that his words were heard. "We'll be able to watch but not interact. Well have the keep as low of a profile as possible. As if we were never there." 

"I understand." Undyne assures Sans being able to understand that this is serious. She just wants to be able to see them and hear their voices again. She feels like that'll be enough for her.

"Don't worry Sans. The Great Papyrus will be as stealthy as possible!" Papyrus also promises with a smile on his face.

Sans offers his hands to the both of them. "Okay. Then I can teleport us to Snowdin. It'll mean we can do this faster." 

The two each put one hand on Sanss hand that's offered to them. They find themselves being teleported right to Snowdin. 

All three of them glance around the Snowdin area.

"It feels different being here." Undyne admits almost swearing her voice almost echoes. 

"Especially when no one is here." Papyrus agrees also glancing around the town. 

"It is. Come on." Sans takes the lead as they go around to the back of the brothers old home. He opens his lab door that they head down the stairs to get to said lab. He walks over to a large machine covered by some kind of sheet. He can feel the two watching as he takes off the sheet revealing the machine. "I can input a date and time in this little computer part." He gestures to the spot. "Then we make sure we're inside this open art. I made sure the glass was strong to withstand the surges. It'll take us to the date and time."

"How do we get back though?" Undyne questions raising an eyebrow at Sans. "I just wanna make sure we can." 

"Don't worry. I asked that question too." Sans assures her with a knowing smile. "The machine will automatically connect to our bodies. I tested the technology before I added it to the machine. I used it in a small teleportation device. It'll feel like sparks on your body when we get there, though it will go away when we come back." Sans grabs a small device next to the machine. "With this remote I can tell the machine to take us. It is as connected to it as we will be to the machine. It'll pull us back to our own time. Also luckily the underground was a deep cave long before monsters came here. I actually did research on it. So we can just get outside and find them."

"I trust Sans and what he builds." Papyrus informs Undyne who turns to him lowering her eyebrow. "He is actually pretty good at this. Think of it as if Alphys made it and let you use it. That's how I see it when Sans says it's okay to use something he made." 

"Oh." Undyne quickly understands what Papyrus means and nods softly. "Okay. Let's do this." She turns to look at Sans. "Which date should we pick?"

"Wasn't there a day where some soldiers could go home to their families? For a day?" Undyne tries to remember the date.

"Oh yeah. I do remember that." Sans confirms and turns to the computer. "I think it was at this point in time. So I'll send us to that point. We can go from there." 

They go into the machine not minding that they have to be close to one another. 

The glass closes and the machine whirs a bit, before a bright light blinds them for a few moments.

Soon they are all blinking as they find themselves surrounded by darkness.

Papyrus and Undyne shiver at the feeling on their bodies. They swear it's like static electricity jumping around all over them. They both silently think that it does indeed feel weird. They try to push their focus away from the feeling by trying to see in the dark. 

Sans uses a glowing blue bone attack to light up the area. "The monsters didn't put the magic into the crystals. So they wouldn't be glowing yet." He explains the darkness as his voice clearly echoes. "Come on. Well have to exit out the way that would have lead to inside of the ruins." He leads the way making sure that they can see thanks to the light from the bone. 

"That's actually kind of useful." Undyne admits looking at the bone. Her attention soon turns to Papyrus. "Hey, Papyrus? Can you do that too?"

"Yes. Sans taught me. He used to use it when I would have nightmares, or be scared of the dark." Papyrus explains though his gaze turns sad for a moment. "After our parents were already gone."

"Oh. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Undyne looks away only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't know." Papyrus assures her then looks around. "All I can see are rocks, stones and crystals. Where'd the snow come from?"

"The trees were one of the first attempts at growing things magically." Sans tells Papyrus as they keep walking. "The snow that made up Snowdin only happened when monsters tried manipulating weather, that was created magically, back in the day. Knowing that they needed a way to make sure everyone would survive down here. The water was from a stream that entered underground. The lava cake from further below and sat there. Thus allowing monsters to create waterfall and hotlands in the future."

"Didn't they use things they built to affect the flow of water?" Undyne brings up and Sans nods.

"They sure did." Sans can see the sunlight. "We're almost there."

The two look to the sunlight and they all emerge back on the surface.

Sans lets his bone attack disappear as the sunlight allows them to be able to see. 

Some chatter can be heard a bit in the distance. Which sounds happy so the three head in that direction to check it out. The chattering gets louder and louder until Undyne perks up her ear fins.

"Thats my parents!" Undyne gasps and takes the lead moving rather quickly. She doesn't pay attention to the brothers who hurry after her. She skids to a stop then ducks behind a tree, barely remembering Sanss warning. She places a hand on the side of the tree, as she peers out to look at the three in front of her. 

Sans and Papyrus duck behind a bush and another tree respectively. They watch as well.

A little child Undyne, who has both of her eyes showing and looking normal, runs over to two other fish monsters. She is wearing a red sun dress and rain boots. She is grinning widely as she giggles happily. 

Adult Undyne can briefly remember the sharp rock hitting her eye, when the rocks that killed her parents fell. She had been shoved out of the way and taken away by Gerson.

Gerson raised her after that. 

The two the child Undyne went to is a male and a female. 

The male looks more like Undyne. He is tall with dark blue scales, dark red hair that is cut in a pixie cut length, his left ear fin is torn like it was forcibly ripped in half sometime ago, his sharp teeth are a lighter blue colour, and his eyes have black slitted pupils with the rest being a deep red. He's wearing a black tank top that shows his battle scars, jeans, and black runners. He lifts child Undyne into the air as the female watches. He is smiling as much as the female is.

The female is shorter in size, she has lighter blue scales, strawberry blonde shoulder length straight hair, her hair draping down like human hair on a head, her eyes are yellow with black slitted pupils, her teeth are yellow and sharp, and her ear fins are more of a red colour.

"How's my little angel?" Undynes father questions the giggling child Undyne. His voice is deep and slightly raspy. He pulls her close snuggling his sweet little girl. 

"I'm going to be strong like you when I grow up!" Child Undyne tells her father causing the parents to chuckle warmly.

"I know you will be." Undynes mother assures her with her gentle and sweeter voice. She rubs the top of her daughters head, ruffling the young Undynes hair in the process. "You're super strong already. You'll show the world just how amazing you are."

"I promise I will! I promise I will Mommy!" Child Undyne responds with the biggest grin. 

"You keep practicing your magic. You can really help others Undyne." Undynes father crouches putting child Undyne to stand on her own.

"He's right. Though how you help will be up to you." Undynes mother adds crouching as well. "Either as a healer or a fighter." She reaches out placing a hand gently on her daughters shoulder. "I know you can do whatever you put your mind to. And we'll support you every step of the way." 

Sans turns to adult Undyne seeing a few tears go down her cheek. He turns back to the scene. 

"Thank you." Undyne whispers to Sans who turns his attention back to her. She wipes away her tears from her visible eye. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Sans smiles softly at her. "I think I do." He tells her in a whisper.

"Dad was pretty observant. Let's try to find your parents before we're spotted." Adult Undyne tells the brothers quietly and the trio head away from there. She stops and glances back seeing her parents both with a hand on her shoulder. She raises her hand crossing them on her chest to place her hands on her own shoulders. She grips her black t-shirt a little tightly. She turns away letting go of her shirt. She drops her arms as she goes to catch up with the brothers. 

"Sans? Do you remember where we were this day?" Papyrus inquires to his brother as they get far enough away to be safe.

"The only thing that I can really remember about this point in time was water. We were playing by a stream." Sans admits as he thinks about what he can recall. "Most of it is pretty fuzzy."

"Let's check where the stream goes into the underground." Papyrus suggests getting agreement nods in return. "Follow me!" He quickly takes the lead as he remembers seeing that spot. He saw it when he was looking around the mountain. He gets them to where they can hear the water up ahead.

There is also voices that can be heard with some laughter as well.

The three of them crouch low and sneak over towards the sounds. They hide behind some large rocks by the edge of the tree line. They look around them, Undyne looking around the left side and the brothers the right side, to see the happy family of four.

It looks like they are having a picnic by the water, as suggested by the blanket and basket. 

An adult male skeleton is sitting on the red and white picnic blanket watching his family. He has scars on his face both connecting to his eyes, his right eye is drooping due to the scar going up his skull, and his left eye can open fine as the scar is on the bottom going to his mouth. His mouth is a line with no marks to show teeth and he's smiling right now. His skull looks more oval shaped, wider at the top and a little narrower at the bottom. He is wearing a black turtle neck sweater, black pants and black shoes. His eye lights are purple and move around his eye sockets. He has a very young looking Papyrus possibly asleep by him. 

The adult female skeleton is crouched watching as a young child Sans plays. She is letting him splash a bit in the water to explore. She has the more round face, her eyes look more like Papyruss eyes, she has a round smiling mouth with flat teeth, and a few light scars on her face mainly on her cheeks. She is wearing a light purple blouse, black pants, and black sandals. She has quite a few scars and unlike Undynes father who had what looked like lighter blue scar tissue, her scars are visible by where the bone couldn't grow back fully. "Exploration is good." She picks Sans up under his arms moving him back a little, as he gets too close to falling in. "Take your time though my dear Sans. You need to be careful after all." She warns with a soothing voice like a gentle rain storm. 

Child Sans giggles and slams his hands into the water making a splash.

The female skeleton laughs happily as well. She slightly glances back though turns back to check on child Sans.

"Papyrus is okay!" The male skeleton assures his mate. "He's sleeping peacefully."

"Mom... Dad..." Adult Papyrus whispers as he watches one then the other. His eyes moving from one to the other as he whispers each word. 

"There they are Paps." Adult Sans confirms as he too watches the family. "Seeing them is better than any way I could ever describe them. Especially mom."

"Are you done playing with the water darling?" The brothers mother asks as Sans moves a bit away from the water. She turns as child Sans runs over to his father holding a wet rock.

"What do you have there kiddo?" The brothers father inquires as his mate comes over to the blanket. "Is that a rock? It's pretty neat looking."

Papyrus finds his cheek bones become wet with tears as he watches the scene. He glances to his brother realizing that he too has tears in his eyes. He places a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"We should get back to our own time." Sans mentions softly barely managing to keep his voice from shaking. "Before we get spotted."

"O-Okay." Papyruss voice slightly cracks and they all suck behind the rocks. 

Sans uses the device to take them back to the machine.

"Thank you Sans." Undyne expresses her gratitude with truth in her words. She feels a bit better now that she at least got to see her parents again. She got her wish even if she was unable to speak to them. "And why don't you two put your memorial by where my parents died?" Her offer causes the brothers to look at her. "I mean if you want to that is." 

"You sure you'll be okay with that?" Papyrus questions wiping tears away to clear his vision. 

"I'm sure."

"Thank you." Sans smiles softly truly grateful for her allowing them to do this. "Here." He takes out three small wooden crosses. "I made some extra just in case. We took a bit of inspiration from the humans. You can put one for each for your parents to make it as a memorial for them as well."

Undyne smiles softly and gently takes two of the three crosses. "I'm grateful to have friends like you. Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day Undyne." Both of the brothers respond to her words. Their voices are almost in sync as they speak. 

The three embrace knowing that the crosses will stand for a long time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
